TV Tropes/Electric Rodent Pretty Cure
Series tropes * Shout-Out: The death of a Rainbow Rocket grunt in quicksand plays pretty much like the "Damn you, Wilkins!" scene from Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book. Character tropes Hikari Kagayaku/Cure Pikachu * Girlish Pigtails * Making a Splash: When using her Hang Ten attack. * Spirited Young Lady * Tights Under Shorts: For her football games. * Whole Costume Reference: Her school uniform is essentially a cross between the standard Lass costume from Pokémon Red and Green and Giselle's costume from the Pokémon anime episode "The School of Hard Knocks". * Wind Beneath My Wings: When using her Balloon Blitz attack. Akaya Yoshida/Cure Plusle * Ballet: A requirement for members of Nishi Junior High's cheer team. * Berserk Button: Don't make fun of his height. * Catchphrase: "DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAK!" * Cool Crown: His formal ballgown and his ballerina outfit in episode 30 are both worn with a tiara. * Half-Identical Twins: With Aoi. * Pom Pom Girl * Real Men Wear Pink * Straight to the Pointe: In episode 30, due to his prior experience with ballet. * Wholesome Crossdresser Aoi Yoshida/Cure Minun * Ballet: A requirement for members of Nishi Junior High's cheer team. * Cool Crown: Her formal ballgown and her ballerina outfit in episode 30 are both worn with a tiara. * Half-Identical Twins: With Akaya. * Pom Pom Girl * Straight to the Pointe: In episode 30, due to her prior experience with ballet. * True Blue Femininity Risa Shijima/Cure Pachirisu * True Blue Femininity Skye Johnson/Cure Emolga * Eagleland: Flavor 1, and living proof that as far as a morally declining America is concerned, Rousseau Was Right. * Rousseau Was Right: The embodiment of this idea in Buchanan's America. * Wind Beneath My Wings Danielle Marconi/Cure Dedenne * Gratuitous French * Pink Means Feminine Aloha Hamasaki/Cure Togedemaru * Cuddle Bug * Silk Hiding Steel Jacqueline Hyde/Cure Morpeko * Berserk Button: Don't deny her food. Rainbow Rocket grunts tend to make that mistake all the time when they're not on duty just to antagonize her. * Big Eater * Bullying a Dragon: The inevitable result of Rainbow Rocket grunts pressing her Berserk Button. She can't seem to put two and two together and figure out they're with Rainbow Rocket, though. * Catchphrase: "What's all this, then?" * Fake Brit: She's voiced by the American Melissa Fahn in the English dub. * Mean Brit: Whenever she's in hangry mode. * Phrase Catcher: Whenever she goes into hangry mode, a random onlooker will ask, "What's got her knickers in a twist?" Another Cure will inevitably tell the onlooker that she's looking for a bite to eat. * Precision F-Strike: In the context of a TV-Y7 program. One time, when she's in hangry mode on account of a Rainbow Rocket grunt stealing her food, she screams "DAMN YOU!" while making him wear his ass for a hat. * Proper Tights with a Skirt * Punny Name: Jekyll and Hyde, anyone? * School Uniforms Are the New Black: She wears her old school's uniform almost all the time, even at Pokémon Tech, which does have a set uniform. Spike and Spark Mewtwo * Adaptational Heroism: This Mewtwo doesn't have one bad bone in its body, unlike most other depictions of the Pokémon. * Big Good * Creepy Good: He manages to frighten Hikari when they first meet. President Donald Buchanan * Big Bad * Eagleland: A definite Flavor 2. * Even Evil Has Loved Ones: One of his few positive qualities is the feelings he still retains towards his son, demonstrated when he shows a clear and unusual lack of concern for a grunt who had just died in quicksand, after said grunt had cursed Gin. * Evil Sounds Deep: Only in the Japanese version, though. In the English dub, he's given a whiny-sounding voice that only serves to heighten comparisons to Donald Trump. * Meaningful Name: His name is derived from those of Donald Trump and James Buchanan, two of the most notoriously corrupt Presidents in American history. * Politically Incorrect Villain: And how. * President Action: He does go out on the field personally against the Cures from time to time. * President Evil Cameron Crewe * Berserk Button: Don't call him "Camerupt" to his face. * Irony: Despite his oversensitivity to being called "Camerupt", his Signature Mon happens to be a Camerupt. * Playing with Fire * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The red to Henry's blue. Henry Scott Anderson * Making a Splash * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The blue to Cameron's red. John Wayne Winslow * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The blue to Jason's red. Jason J. Jameson * Playing with Fire * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The red to John's blue. Addison Harlow Jr. * Abusive Parents: No surprise here, considering he's voiced by Fumihiko Tachiki. * Evil Sounds Deep * It Is Pronounced Tro-PAY: Inverted. Everyone pronounces his last name as a fancy corruption of "harlot" when referring to him, but he's very insistent on emphasis being put on the first syllable, as most people would pronounce the name in real life. * Meaningful Name: He's named after Senator Mitch McConnell, and his last name can be read as a corruption of "harlot", in the sense that he's prostituting the Constitution for his own political gain. Addison Harlow III * I Have No Son: Inverted. He disowned his father for what he's been doing to his country. Gin Buchanan * Hero Ball: When he finds a Rainbow Rocket grunt being sucked down by quicksand, he goes out of his way to try to rescue him knowing full well who that person is.